The Dance Party
by teapotmagic
Summary: A one-shot fluff filled story. Erin walks in on Holtzmann during one of her solo-dance parties, and discovers just how much she likes the quirky nuclear engineer.


The sun had already long been set, the traces of red and orange lingering amongst the horizon of the city. It was going on nine, and the ghostbusters had each returned to their own apartments by this hour. The day had been slow- and they agreed tomorrow night they would all go out for a drink or two. Ever since the near apocalypse incident nearly five months ago, work had been significantly less dramatic in comparison. There was a ghost to bust every so often, but mostly their work involved research.

At least, three of the four ghostbusters had returned home. A single light could be spotted from the firehouse, the source of the light being that of the laboratory. Inside was no other than Jillian Holtzmann, working passionately through the no-man zone hours of the night. "Baby, give it up, give it up…" She sang under her breath, her hips moving in beat to "Give It Up" by KC and the Sunshine Band. The music was blasting out from the small radio she kept on the laboratory table, a pair of pliers in one of her hands and a flame thrower in the other. Holtzmann was currently working on a gun that could use radiation to freeze a ghost, and at the same time scan its contents to reveal its makeup. Her blonde curls were beginning to come out of her normal updo as a result of her passionate dancing, but she was far too content to care. Holtz hoped this new weapon could help them understand ghosts even further- something which she was very excited for.

Meanwhile, Erin was silently scolding herself as she checked her purse and pockets one more time. Still- nothing. In a midst of absent mindedness, she had left her phone on the table at the firehouse. Glancing at the clock, Erin sighed. Walking back to the firehouse at ten at night was not the most appealing thought, but she _needed_ her phone. Grabbing her purse, she headed out to walk along on the sidewalk. The city was still illuminated, making the streets bright. New York truly was the city that never slept.

Moonwalking across the laboratory, Holtz flung her now loose blonde curls over her head, banging her head to beat of "I Want to Break Free" by Queen. Grabbing two wires, the nuclear engineer crossed them as she continued her work. She was so into her own doings, she did not hear the front door open- nor did she hear the footsteps approaching up the staircase. Erin Gilbert was truly shocked. She almost did not recognize the person with mid-length blonde hair running down her back. "...Hello." Somehow managing to find the voice in the back of her throat, Erin spoke up. Holtzmann continued to dance for a minute, before turning around and noticing the other woman for the first time. Accidentally setting part of the table on fire, she set her flamethrower down. "Oh hey, Erin. Didn't expect you to be around here at this hour!" She glanced at the clock.

"Um..are you going to put that out?" Erin nodded in the direction of the growing orange flames. The blonde gave a blank stare before turning to look at the fire. "Oh- yeah." She replied in one of her strange tones, grabbing the fire extinguisher and dramatically blowing its contents at the flames. The nuclear engineer then let out a dorky(and admittingly adorable laugh, Erin thought). "So, whatcha doing back here?" Jillian leaned against the lab table. Erin looked over to her phone, which was of course still sitting on the table where she had left it. "I forgot my phone."

"Ah, I see." The blonde followed Erin's gaze, seeing the forgotten phone. "Well you're welcome to stay for my dance party." She smirked, moving her hips to Michael Jackson's "Thriller". Erin realized she had been staring at the quirky engineer, and a faint tint of scarlet soon made its way onto her face. "Your hair is..pretty." She blurted out before she was able to stop herself, and then internally cursed how socially awkward she could be. Jillian appeared to become slightly awkward at the comment, always having been self-conscious when her hair was down. "Thanks." Turning back to her project, she fiddled with some of the wiring. Erin stood for a moment in awkward silence which was only filled by the music, before daring to speak up again. "...So, can I join your dance party?"

Holtzmann suddenly grinned, looking over at the short woman and extending her hand. A small smile tugged at the corners of Erin's lips, attempting to control her growing flush as she grabbed onto the other woman's hand. "Get ready!" Holtz spun the other around, giving a small snort at the slight look of dizziness on Erin's face. "Hah..please don't do that again." She said, although a smile was still spread across her face. At one point the two ended up laughing so hard, Erin swore her abdomen would be sore for days from the laughing pain. Leaning onto Holtz's shoulder for support, Erin let out one last chuckle. "That was fun." She said, eyes meeting.

"Agreeed," Jillian dragged out the word, an arm wrapped around the other woman's waist still. It seemed neither of them wanted to let go first. Erin was the one to finally make the decision, pulling away and almost immediately missing the warmth. "...How come you never normally wear your hair like that? I-it looks nice." Erin hoped that didn't sound like a lame conversation starter.

Holtzmann shrugged. "The shorter hair just..fits my personality better. But I still want to keep my long hair, I guess." Her gaze reverted to a spot on the wall. "You look good either way." The other woman blurted, attempting to sound as casual as possible- and successfully failing. Jillian looked back at her and gave a signature wink. "I see what you're doing here, Gilbert." She gave a suddenly serious look, and she swore she had never seen Erin so red. She laughed.

"I'm just messin' with ya, I don't mind the compliments. You should have seen your face though." Holtz gave another small laugh. Erin let out a breath she was unaware she was holding. "Oh Erin, you're adorable." She reached over and grabbed onto the other's hand again, their gazes meeting. "We should have these type of dance parties more often."


End file.
